The Sun Came And She Was Gone
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: “How do I look?” Blair asked. Her skin was practically lucid. Her beautiful chestnut locks now fell limp and lackluster. Her once ruby lips were blue. But her eyes were the worst. The color had drained from them and they were bloodshot. “Beautiful." C/B


Title: _**The Sun Came And She Was Gone**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "How do I look?" Blair asked. Her skin was practically lucid. Her beautiful chestnut locks now fell limp and lackluster. Her once ruby lips were blue. But her eyes were the worst. The color had drained from them and they were bloodshot. "Beautiful." CB

A/N: Got depressed from spoilers and came up with this. Wrote it at like two when I couldn't sleep and will fix any errors later. Tell me what you think of it.

--

Chuck slowly made his way down the cold hospital hallway. The place was silent and seemed to stand frozen in time. It was as if everything from the past that had happened, no longer mattered. It had been two years since she had spoken to him.

Blair Waldorf had told him the night of her break up, two years ago to the date; she never wished to see him ever again. And she had done everything in her power to avoid him. After that, everything that happened, no one else wanted to see him either. He lost everything, but Bass Industries. Most importantly though he lost the one person who had ever loved him completely and he had loved back. He still loved her and he always would.

He went back to womanizing and boozing, but she was always there, in his mind. Late at night, when the woman had disappeared, he'd prop up her old side of the bed with pillows. He then turned on his back and pretended what he felt next to him was her. If he was drunk enough, he'd hug them.

Chuck always told himself that he'd give anything to have just one more day of her seeing him like she had before, for her to love him again without knowledge of what he had done to destroy them.

He got his wish today. And now he'd give anything to take it back.

"Chuck," Serena greeted him. The blond looked extremely tired; her blue eyes had turned gray. She had not spoken to him in a while either. By her posture and tone, despite her weariness, the hatred for him was still there. But it wasn't about hatred anymore. That didn't matter to the person they both loved most.

"How is she?" he asked immediately. His eyes ached to look into the doorway, but he could not. Instead, he took a step back, further away from it.

"Do you honestly think I would have called you if it wasn't as bad as it is?" she spat. The anger swelled in her stomach and she glared at him.

Chuck didn't blame her. It wasn't fair. He had not right to be there.

"How long does she have?" His eyes fell in shame and he bit the inside of his cheek. It was an attempt to keep his voice from breaking.

"They told us she will be gone in the morning. She has fallen completely delirious, though. She woke up this morning and did not understand what had become of her. I explained it and then…" Serena's voice broke and tears fell down her cheeks. A loud sob escaped her lips and she grasped a hand over her mouth.

He watched in agony as the once lively 'sister' of his crumbled before him. But he did not reach for her. She would surely strike him if he attempted to do such a thing.

Finally, she regained composure. Her posture straightened and she let out a deep breath.

"I explained her condition and she burst into tears. Then she passed out and awoke again. She asked the same question. I could not tell her again… I could not watch it. I told her that she is merely sick and when she awakes the next morning she'll be free of it," Serena uttered.

Chuck felt his heart fall to the pit of his stomach. He felt like he was about to throw up. He wanted to run, but he was frozen. The hospital had become a prison, his own personal hell.

"I cannot fathom why you'd wish for me to see her?" he bit, coldly.

She saw past the exterior, but still shook her head in distaste.

"Because she asked for you…" she spat.

"Even in her most delirious state the Blair Waldorf who pledged to never see me again…"

"She does not remember what happened!" Serena shouted. The blond then broke down and hit his chest violently.

"She cannot remember what you did to her! She cannot recall that you broke her! She can't recall anything! She has gone to the state of mind she wishes! The doctor told us that people do that, before they die. Many think to be in their youth, but she… she had to once again get stuck in a time frame of a Chuck Bass that no longer exists. She only wants you," Serena shook her head and cried, "she is my best friend and all she can remember is the time of loving you!" She gave one last hit to his chest and then pushed past him. She fled around the corner and he heard her fall to the ground.

It was silent where he stood. He put a hand to his mouth and pushed the sob that rose in his throat back down. He had wished to have her forget, to only remember when she loved him. He had never expected the cost of it to be her life.

"Chuck…" Blair's voice called from the room. It was weak and raspy.

Before he knew what he was doing, he stepped into the room. The sight of her was one that he would never get out of his mind. She lay there, in the hospital bed. She was hours from dying.

"Blair…" he managed out. He approached her bed and sat in the chair beside it.

She turned her head to look at him, but it stayed on the pillow. She had no strength left to even lift it. Then her hand, IV connected to it, slightly lifted and held itself out for hiss.

He took it in his. She was so fragile. His were so large against hers.

"How do I look?" Blair asked. Her voice was barely audible.

Her skin was practically lucid. Her beautiful chestnut locks now fell limp and lackluster. Her once ruby lips were blue. But her eyes were the worst. The color had drained from them and they were bloodshot.

"Beautiful," Chuck told her. He then stroked her cheek delicately with the back of his hand. She closed her eyes and smiled softly.

He didn't deserve her last moments. It wasn't fair that she had wanted him in them. And he couldn't walk away, because she wanted him.

"Serena says I'm sick," she rasped.

"But I'll be better in the morning, right?" Her eyes looked to him with hope. She appeared to stare at him like a child. So he nodded and he gave it to her.

"You'll feel no pain at all." His voice broke and his eyes watered. She frowned at this and reached to touch his cheek. He closed his eyes at the feel of her fingertips. She was so cold, but it still felt heavenly. He'd cherish it forever.

"Why are you crying?" Blair inquired. She was confused again.

"Because… I want to go with you," he admitted. His hand wiped at his eyes and he shook his head. He needed to get a hold of himself.

"Where am I going?" Another question came.

"A place where no one can hurt you and where you'll never feel pain again," he broke.

"But I don't want to leave," Blair shook her head and smiled softly, "I want to stay here… with you, Chuck."

"Why can't I? Don't you love me anymore?" she continued.

"Of course I love you, Blair."

It was the first time he said it aloud in two years. He then stood and sat down on the bed. She moved over as best she could. He lied down in it and pulled the covers over him. Her lips pulled into a smile and she stroked his chest. He focused on how it felt to hold her. He had to remember it exactly. He wasn't going to get another chance. When morning came, there'd be no Blair Waldorf left to hold.

"I love you too,'" Blair told him with a nod. She then pecked his lips, but very slowly.

He hated himself. She didn't remember she hated him. It wasn't fair. He wasn't worthy of it.

"Blair," he breathed. His nose buried in her curls. She still smelt the same.

"It's going to be morning soon. The sun rise is always beautiful," she noted. The absent tone in her voice returned and she looked to him and smiled.

He felt the world start to collapse around him.

They had minutes, maybe seconds.

"Please don't leave, Blair," Chuck pleaded and shook his head. Tears spilled down his cheeks and he held her tightly in his arms. Her petite and fragile body seemed so breakable. But maybe if he held her tight enough… then she couldn't go.

But he knew she would.

The sun slowly started to come up and slowly declined.

"Don't go," he shook his head frantically. Chuck looked her in the eyes.

"Don't go!" he repeated with more volume.

"Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck," Blair whispered. Her eyes blinked open and closed and her breathing got more difficult. Her heartbeat started to slow.

"No, no, no," he denied and kissed her lips.

She had no strength left to react to it.

"Butterflies," Blair mumbled breathlessly. He wiped at the tears of pain that ran down her cheeks. His head shook again and he smiled in a solemn denial.

"Just stay, just stay," Chuck begged.

The sun was almost out and she was almost gone.

"Chuck… I remember…" she told him.

He felt his own heart stop.

She took her last breath and used it to speak.

"I… forgive… you."

The sun came and she was gone.

Her body fell limp in his arms. He shook his head and choked on the sobs from his lips. He kissed her to try and awake her. But it wasn't a fairytale and even if it had been… he was not a prince.

Blair Waldorf was gone.

She took Chuck Bass's world with her.

--

A/N: So I cried while writing this. What did you think?


End file.
